Finding Baelfire - OUAT
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: No, no, no, no. It can't be. "No." He looked as shocked as I did, "Emma?" he said. Gold turned around with a confusing look. "No." I repeated, oh God if he was Gold's son this was one confusing family tree. What would of happened if Emma and Mr Gold opened the door to Baelfire in Manhatten?
1. 407

_What would of happened if Henry didn't go help find Baelfire? What if the gate in the apartment was open? What if Baelfire didn't escape through the fire escape and opened the door to Emma and his father?_

**Author's note: Just a random thought which I had to write it down thinking what would of happened if Emma ended up face to face with Neal? Please tell me if I have made any mistakes, I am not the best writer. But please review and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters, locations, or lines you may recognise from the show. **

Emma sat next to Rumplestiltskin in the back of a New York City taxi. He looked really nervous. She was just glad that this favour was finally going to be paid off. They were looking for his son Baelfire. Emma had decided to leave Henry behind, she believed that her parents would take care of him. She still had a few doubts with Cora, Hook and Regina roaming around Storybrooke. She looked back at Gold, she had never seen him so scared and nervous. Baelfire must not be expecting him. Emma sat back and made herself more comfortable. She wondered what Baelfire would look like. Would he be 14, or older? From reading about him in Henry's book, he was the reason why Gold had cast the curse in the first place after abandoning him. But that was about 300 years ago! How would he stay young this long? Emma's thoughts were interrupted when the taxi stopped in front of an apartment block. Gold paid the taxi driver and hobbled out as Emma followed. His cane was shaking almost violently.

"This is the place?" Emma asked, she still didn't know how he managed to work that globe ball thing. It apparently points to this apartment block, in New York City.

"This is where Baelfire is." He replied with a tint of fear in his voice.

"Let me guess, his not expecting you." Gold stood staring still up at the apartment block. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?"

Emma started walking up to the apartment block as Gold followed. To Emma's surprise the gate was open. She started looking at all the names. No Baelfire.

"Would that magic globe of yours given an apartment number?" Gold now stood next to Emma looking closely at the names then at the open gate.

"No it didn't." Emma looked closely at each number and the names next to it. All had a name except for one. "There's your boy Gold. 407."

"How do you know?"

"Tracking people is what I do. People who don't want to be found don't leave their name even on an apartment." Gold then started walking through the gate. "Hey Gold what do you think you are doing?"

Without even looking back at Emma he replied, "As you said, 407. I am going to meet my son."

"Shouldn't we make sure he is actually home?" There is a reason for the gate. So that strangers don't walk into people's apartments.

"If we let him know I am here there is a chance he will try to run, like jump down the fire escape or something. I am not sure if my son wants to see me Miss Swan, but I want to see him." Gold kept on walking up the stairs and Emma ran after him. She didn't need him to be braking the law or anything. I don't think the police will believe us if we said we came from Storybrooke. Emma followed Gold unknowingly leaving the gate open.

"This is it, 407." Mr Gold looked at the door, turned around on his heels and looked down. He looked nervous. I was admittedly excited to see who this Baelfire was.

"Miss Swan could you please knock on the door, I don't think I could do it." Okay, Emma had never seen Rumplestiltkin so nervous in her life. She did what he asked and knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door coming closer. Emma stepped back a bit as the door opened. A man was looking down at a dream catcher trying to fix it as he looked up... No, no, no, no. It can't be. "No." He looked as shocked as I did,  
"Emma?" he said. Gold turned around with a confusing look.

"No." I repeated, oh God if he was Gold's son this was one confusing family tree. "Neal?!" He still hadn't realised his father next to me.

"Emma?"

"Bae?" At that word his face fell as he looked over to Gold for the first time.

"Papa?!" Emma was still panicking inside.

_Neal was Baelfire._


	2. Drink?

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter, well not too good. But I hope you all still enjoy it! Sorry for such the long update, I am not good when it comes to that, but I will try to get better!**

**I do not own anything you may recognise from Once Upon a Time. **

_Emma's POV:_

"Emma?"

"Bae?" At that word his face fell as he looked over to Gold for the first time.

"Papa?!" Emma was still panicking inside. Neal was Baelfire.

"Oh God please don't tell me you are from there." If he was then this was probably some sort of twisted plan, the son of Rumplestiltskin and the product of true love. Of course.

_Rumplestiltskin's POV:_

Did Emma know his son? Emma looked almost scared of him. He looked back at his son who couldn't figure out if he should be looking at Emma or at him. He found his Baelfire. "Bae I found you." He then looked at him. He felt a smile creep onto his face and tears fighting to hold back.

_Baelfire/Neal's POV:_

"Emma? Papa? How?..." Then he remembered that postcard. They knew each other, Emma had helped his father find him. He wanted to talk to Emma but tell his father to leave him alone. Emma, oh, she looked like she was going to burst. "You are from there. You are one of them! What the hell! Did you know who I was?! Where I was from the whole time?! What kind of sick twisted plan did you have for me?!" Oh boy, Emma was talking to both him and his father.

"Emma! Emma, I know you're mad but can we please do this inside? I don't need the neighbours thinking that we are all crazy."

"Why should I?" He had never seen Emma this mad before.

"You can keep yelling at me when we are inside. And I think you need a drink, so do I." Neal left the door open going to his fridge.

"I am not drinking with you!"

"Trust me I think you need one." His father already walked inside. Emma looked frustrated but came inside and closed the door, his father whispered her something.

_Emma's POV:_

"Trust me I think you need one." What?! Gold walked inside looking around his son's apartment. Gold had no clue why I was frustrated and angry at both of them. I stomped inside and closed the door. Gold came up to me, "Emma, I know it is not the best time but now I need you to do something." I said nothing but I felt my face drop slightly, "That favour you owe me, now is the time. I need you to get him to talk to me. I don't know what he has done to you or why you are also blaming me, but we had a deal." He was right. They did have a deal.

"What deal?" Neal must of heard some of their conversation. "WHAT DEAL?!" Neal had screamed the second time.

"Why do you care?" I didn't see why he would care for me when he didn't care when I went to jail.

"Well something I do remember from my father is that his deals don't end well. I don't want him hurting you." Oh please. She needed to talk to Neal alone. She didn't want Gold hearing what she had to say to his son. "Gold can I talk to Baelfire alone please?"

"Don't forget our deal."

"I won't" He then left into another roo closing the door leaving Emma and Neal to talk. There were a few moments of silence while Neal had two glasses of beer which he set down on his low coffee table. Emma looked around his apartment, 'I wonder how many of these things were stolen.' She thought to herself. Neal had sat down and gestured her to sit next to him. Emma sat across from him. "You brought my father to me Emma?! And made a deal with him?!"

"I am the only one allowed to be angry here son-of-Rumplestiltskin!" Things were quiet for a few moments.

"Okay, ask away. What do you want to know?" Finally we were getting somewhere.

"Did you know who I was, where I was from when we met?" Her walls were up high and not coming down.

"If I did, I wouldn't of come any where near you."

"Really?"

"I spent a life time, trying to get away from all that magic crap. Trying to get away from my father."

"Well then how did you find out? Is that why you sent me to go to jail? To fall for all the watches you stole?"

"Not completely."

"I would _love_ to hear why."

"When I went to go fence the watches, I ran into a friend of yours." Friend? Who would possibly be my friend at the time? My first real friend was Mary-Margret, then she turned out to be my mum. "August. He told me about the curse. How you were destined to brake it. Emma I wanted too take your place in jail when I found out you had 11 months. I would of visited you, but August wouldn't tell me where you were."

"You left me, because Pinocchio told you to?" Neal was about to say something when I interrupted him, "I loved you.". August was the reason that Neal left her. When she got back to Storybrooke she was going to... Actually she hadn't seen August since he turned to wood. But when she found him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. "I loved you Neal, and you left me to go to jail because you didn't want to face your father."

"Emma, he uses magic as a crutch, he uses it to hurt people. He messed up people's lives to create the curse!"

"You left me, you left me to go to jail while I was..." Damn it. She stopped there when she heard herself about to say it. She couldn't let Henry near him. Henry think's his dead, and she didn't want him to get hurt by him like she did. "While you were what?" Fear struck Neal's face, when he realised. "No, I didn't. Oh God no." Neal had his hands in his face and Emma was scared.

"Emma, did I leave you to go to jail pregnant?" Neal looked at her with worried eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes. "His name, his name is Henry."

"Emma if I had known, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." They both had tears in their eyes.

"Actually, he was also adopted by the Evil Queen." This was one hell of a family tree.

"I abandoned you and, and Henry like my father abandoned me. I am just like him. I have a son." Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What was she going to tell Henry?

"Neal, look that deal I made with your father." Neal pulled his hands away from his face once again. "The deal was that I find you, and I get you to talk to him."

"Okay. Fine he gets 3 minutes." Emma stands up and walks to open the door. Gold is sitting on Neal's bed. "He has given you 3 minutes."


	3. Wait, Grandson?

**Author's note: Here it is, thanks for those who have reviewed and followed this story! **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

How did Emma know his son? He had been asked to leave the room so they could talk. "I am the only one allowed to be angry here son-of-Rumplestiltskin!" Emma was yelling at Bae. They must have a complicated past. He continued to listen to their conversation, he could only pick up bits. "If I did, I wouldn't of come anywhere near you."

"Really?"

"I spent a life time, trying to get away from all that magic crap. Trying to get away from my father."

"Well then how did you find out? Is that why you sent me to go to jail? To fall for all the watches you stole?" Stolen watches? Was his son the reason why Emma went to jail? His son was a thief.

"August, he told me about the curse." _August_? He was the one who pretended to be Bae back in Storybrooke. "You left me, because Pinocchio told you to?" Emma sounded really upset, like she was about to cry. "I loved you Neal, and you left me to go to jail because you didn't want to face your father."

"Emma, he uses magic as a crutch, he uses it to hurt people. He messed up people's lives to create the curse!" His son left Emma to go to jail, because he was trying to avoid him. From the article he read about Ms Swan, she had gone to jail for stealing, and she had Henry in jail. Wait did that mean... "You left me, you left me to go to jail while I was..." Emma had stopped herself. No, it can't be. Was Henry is _grandson_? That would explain why Emma was furious at Bae. The door opened which interrupted his thoughts. There stood an almost broken Emma, her eyes fighting back tears, and her cheeks a bit wet. "He has given you three minutes."

* * *

He walked out the room and Emma took her phone out. "I am just going to call Mary-Margret." Emma rushed outside to the fire escape throughout the open window. "Bae."

"I am only doing this so you don't hurt Emma." Bae was sitting on the couch. So he sat across from him. "Bae I spent every day thinking about you, trying to find a way to get to this world. You are all I have Bae I will never make that same mistake of letting you go ever again." He had a few tears in his eyes. Then Baelfire started talking. "Did you know, for years, more than you know of, I have had that same vision every night when I close my eyes. Of you braking our deal, of letting me go through the portal alone. You _abandoned_ me. Then you keep on ruining people's lives including Emma's, to be rejected by your own son." Now tears were streaming down his face. His son wanted nothing to do with him. "Please Bae. I can make up for lost time. You can come back to Storybrooke, there's magic there. I can reverse the clock and make you fourteen again."

"Fourteen?! Are you insane?! I don't want to be fourteen again! I knew it, you are still using magic as a crutch. But, I will go to Storybrooke. Not for you, but for Emma and the son I found out about today. I am not going to abandon him like you abandoned me. I missed out on about twelve years of his life already, and I am going to miss out on any more." Emma then comes through the window and lands on the floor accidentally knocking the dreamcatcher off the desk. Emma picks it up and stares at it for a long time. "You... you kept it?"

"Of course. It reminded me of you." Emma looked uncomfortable and put it down back on the desk. Bae walked over to Emma, "Emma, we need to talk..."

"Again?"

"I just want you to know that..." Suddenly someone kicks open the door and they all turn to see who.

"_Oh great._" Is all Emma could say.

* * *

**Author's note: Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Emma's call, and the battles

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter!**

**i do not own Once Upon a Time **

* * *

"I'm just going to call Mary-Margret." She rushes out the window to the fire escape. She needs to talk to someone. Her mum was probably the best option. She stood out on the fire escape looking at the city view. She always loved the city. She had really only lived in cities until Storybrooke. Mary-Margret picked up on the other end.

"Emma! Did you find Gold's son?"

"Yeah. But uh, is Henry or David in the room your in? Or at hearing distance?"

"No they just left to go to the stables and sword fighting practise. Emma are you okay? You don't sound to well."

Emma just closed her eyes until she spoke again, "Emma?"

"Gold's son Baelfire, is Henry's father. Also known as Neal." There was silence on the other end.

"Oh. Emma sweetie I am sure that..."

"Look I told Henry his father is dead. I did that to protect him. Neal was able to see through me. He figured out Henry. Now he wants to come to Storybrooke. I don't know if I can do this."

"Emma this would of come out eventually. Henry deserves to know who his father is and you should know that better than anyone."

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"Are you sure you are protecting Henry? Or yourself? Those walls of yours, again Emma. Look just think about it okay? Ring me if there are any other problems."

"And also... Can you not tell anyone?"

"I promise." She hung up. What will Henry think of her? And Mary-Margret was right, about protecting herself. She had to admit to herself that she did feel a slight bit of joy when Neal opened the door, before all the pain. She ducked down to start getting back throughout the window when she stopped to hear what they were saying. "... I will go to Storybrooke. Not for you, but for Emma and the son I found out about today. I am not going to abandon him like you abandoned me. I missed out on about twelve years of his life already, and I am going to miss out on any more." That's when she decided to go through the window. As her feet hit the ground she heard something fall beside her. She picks it up realising it is the dream catcher. _Their_ dream catcher "You, you kept it?" She was a little surprised. She saw him fixing it as he opened the door.

"Of course, it reminded me of you." Emma felt her wall braking down which she was not going to let happen. She puts the dream catcher back on the desk before turning to Neal who was now in front of her. "Emma, we need to talk..."

"Again?"

"I just want you to know that..." Then the door is kicked open and there stands...

"_Oh great_."

"Hook?" Both Emma and Neal say at the same time, they look at each other confused.

"Wait you know Hook?"

"Yeah. Let's just say I am about 300 years old." Emma then grabs a metal stick from behind her and points it at Hook, who then draws his sword out.

"I am really sick of you just showing up around places Hook."

"Well I am not here for you _Swan_." They start battling metal stick to sword, when it looks like Emma was about to win. "If you don't remember Hook, I have won against you before."

"Not this time love." Hook trips Emma off her feet and she thumps on the ground. She gets knocked unconscious.

"Emma!" Neal runs to her side but doesn't notice that his father is about to get stabbed by Hook's hook. "Times up crocodile." With that he stabs Rumplestiltskin and he falls on the couch. Neal turns around. "Papa!"

"Sorry Bae, but I needed my revenge. For Milah." Neal starts to get angry as Emma gets up from behind him. "Neal are you okay?" Her vision clears and she sees Hook satisfied and Gold on the couch, bleeding. She charges at Hook, still with the metal stick in hand. Hook blocked it with his own sword, again. "Really?!" Hook manages to pin her against the wall.

"Now who's winning Swan?"

"You got your revenge, why can't you just stop now?"

"Because I still haven't forgot the time you left me up a _beanstalk_, with a _giant_!" Then finally Neal jumps in, "Hey Hook. If you want to fight someone, you should be fighting me. Emma is not the only one who has beaten you."

"Fine Bae, but Swan, stay out of it!" He turns around and Emma falls to the ground. But she gets up and runs over to Gold. "Gold, Gold!" She tries to wake him up, and he does. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital of something." She opens up his shirt to where the wound is, and it doesn't look like a normal wound. "What is that?"

"Dream shade" Says Hook while sword fighting Neal. Neal is pretty good with a sword.

"What?! You used dream shade?!" By the look on Neal's face, this is some sort of poison. One that she had never heard of.

"Yeah. But it is a concentrated form. So it's faster." With that Neal was able to pin Hook to the wall and knock him out. "Whoa. When did you learn to sword fight like that?" Neal came rushing over next to Emma and his father. "When did you?"

"Actually I had to kill a dragon. Your father tricked me into doing it before the curse broke."

"Well my teacher is lying on the floor unconscious over there." Emma tried to put the pieces together. Had Neal been to Neverland before? "What the hell is dream shade?" She looked at Neal for answers.

"It is a deadly poison from Neverland. It can kill you with one prick of it's poison. It is usually very slow and painful, but Hook said he used a concentrated form."

"And it would make it faster?"

"Yep."

"Is there a cure or anything."

"No, not that I know of."

"I might know of one." Gold's voice was soft, he was breathing heavily.

"Really? Where?" Neal looked over to his father.

"I'm Storybrooke, at my shop."

"Okay Gold, I will call a taxi and my parents."

"No a taxi will be to slow Emma. What about a pirate ship?" neal stood up next to Emma.

"Do you know how to drive one? Or find one?"

"Well think about, how did Hook get here? I don't think he used modern transport."

"Okay then." Emma put her phone in her pocket. "I will go find a place to store our stab happy pirate." Emma grabs Hook who is gaining consciousness.

"Oh hey beautiful."

"Shut up." Emma pushes him towards the open door and finds an empty storage room. "You can stay here."

"You going to leave me again love?" With that Emma shut the door and went back to the apartment. "Neal, where is Hook's ship? I am guessing it is cloaked with magic or something."

"I know where to find it. Just call a taxi to get us there."

"Okay, I guess so."

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think of this chapter. I am not too good at writing action. Please review!**


	5. Thinking about the past

**Author's note: Sorry about the late update! Just so you know Tamara will not be Neal's fiancée in this story. But she will turn up sometime! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Neal had found Hook's ship and was sailing it, in the air. Gold was downstairs fighting for his life. Emma walked over to Neal still curious about his past. "So you're about 300 years old?" Neal smiled and looked over to her. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Why don't you tell me about the last 300 years?"

"Only if you let me show you how to drive the Jolly Rodger."

"Fine, deal. You are more like your father than I thought." Emma saw the look on Neal's face, and realised her mistake. "Oh Neal, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hey it's okay. Come over here." Emma walked over to him and he showed her where to put her hands on the wheel. Then he put his hands on top of hers to keep it steady. "So tell me more about yourself."

"When my father left me to fall through that portal, I ended up in London. It was about 200 years ago. I had been there three months stealing food to survive. I was stealing from this one big house when I was caught by a girl named Wendy."

"Wendy Darling? From _Peter Pan_?"

"Yeah. She kept me in her wardrobe where she would sneak food for me to eat. Then her parents found out. They accepted me as apart of their family. That night after we were put to bed, a shadow came to the window. They said it had appeared there every night since I first got there. I told them that magic always came with a price but Wendy didn't listen and went with the shadow. In the morning she came back. Peter Pan wanted one of her brothers instead. So I went in their place. I landed in the water in Neverland and Hook found me. He accepted me and took care of me. He taught me how to be a pirate. But then I found a picture of my mother on his desk. My father told me a pirate killed my mother. _It must of been Hook _I thought. But then he told me that my father had killed her. He said they were in love and wanted to come back or me often. I no longer cared about Hook and decided to leave. But Hook called Peter Pan on me and I ended up being a lost boy. Neverland and Peter Pan are not like the movie or book. Neverland was horrible and so I tried escaping. It took me a few decades but I managed to escape. Thats when I ended up back in this world. Where I met you." Emma was speechless. She knew Neal had nightmares of his past, but she didn't think it was so bad for him. He would of been fourteen for 300 years!

"Oh Neal I didn't realise your past was so bad."

"Well you can blame me for your past."

"Neal you don't have to..."

"No I am Emma. I am the reason your parents had to leave you. I am the reason you were alone most your life. The curse was created because my father wanted to find me." Emma turned to face Neal who was close to her. "Neal, you are the reason that I have found my family, why I have Henry. You brought me happiness Neal." Emma was close to him. His arms were still keeping the boat from going off track. Her heart was beating fast, is she about to kiss him? But he stops and looks beyond her shoulder. "Is that Storybrooke?" Emma turned around to see the dock of Storybrooke. "Yes, it is." She leaves him to steer the wheel as she starts getting ready to dock. As soon as they do everyone runs to help. "Emma were so glad your safe... there's something we have to tell you."

"Could it wait?"

"Cora and Regina have Rumplestiltskin's dagger. They can control him if they want to."

"What?!"

"Come on. First let's get him to safety." They get Gold out from below deck and carefully carry him into the back of David's ute. "Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Regina have your dagger."

"YOU LET THEM GET IT?!" Snow and Emma stood there still as Neal approached.

"Are they controlling you?"

"If they were you would know. Half of you would be dead by now." With that Snow jumped in the front seat with David. "Emma your car is parked not too far away. Meet us at Gold's shop." Snow and David left as Emma started walking to where she thought the car was as Neal followed. "Why does everyone call my father Gold?"

"Everyone in this town was cursed and forgot who their real identities were. Your father was Mr Gold and owned the town pretty much."

"Alright." They stopped at her car and Neal realises that it is his stolen car. "You kept the car?"

"It's the only thing I had when I got out of jail. So I used it. It's _just_ a car." Emma hops in the drivers seat as Neal is in the passengers. They start driving off when Neal speaks up again. "What about the money I left you?"

"What money?"

"Oh damn... Why did I give _Pinocchio_ thousands of dollars?!"

"Wait you did leave me money? I am going to kill August, as soon as I find him."

"They were from the watches. I think I will join you in killing him."

"He kind of disappeared after the curse was broken. He was wood the last time I saw him. So I think I will have to chop him up." They arrive at Gold's shop and quickly run inside where Gold was lying on a sort of bed.

"How do you feel?"

"So much better _dearie_. Apart from the _poisoned, bleeding wound!"_ Gold said sarcastically.

"Great to know... Where is this cure?"

"First, we need to be protected from Cora and Regina. Do you see that jar there?"

"Yeah. It's empty." Emma picks it up and hears something move inside. "What?"

"It's an invisible chalk. Draw a line at the doorway then come back and I will tell you what to do."

Emma goes out to the front of the shop and picks up the invisible chalk and starts to draw an invisible line. "Missed a spot." Neal was behind her.

"Hilarious."

Emma continued drawing until she finished and stood up. As she turned around she found herself quite close to Neal again. "Neal I have to..."

"What I was trying to tell you in the apartment, was that I..."

"Please not now. I just need time to get used to this. With you being back in my life again. But right now we need to save your father." Emma pushes past him and into the back off the shop. Neal follows her. Mary-Margret was gone, she was there before. "Okay. What happens now?" Emma places the chalk back into her pocket and faces Gold. "Now we are going to see how strong your magic really is."

"I don't even know how to use or control it!" She wants to avoid using magic really, it always comes with a price. "You can use magic?" Neal didn't seem too happy with it.

"Apparently."

"Magic comes from emotion. All you have to do is a spell. Think about who you are doing it for. Concentrate on all the love in your life."

"I can't do a spell! I can spell spell."

"Just try." Emma turns around and thinks as hard as she can.

"No, no stop thinking! Just concentrate on _love_." Emma closes her eyes and thinks about Henry and how much she loves him. She feels the barrier being made around the shop as a small push of wind comes towards her. "I think I did it."

"Indeed you did, now we wait."


	6. Magic vs Swords

**Author's note: I fixed this chapter! I realised I completely forgot to brake everything up and fix it. So I changed it a bit, thank you to the guest reader who told me!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Emma was waiting at the back with Neal and Gold. David was at the front to watch for Cora and Regina. Where was Mary-Margret? She didn't think David knew yet. But that didn't worry her at the moment. She was thinking of all the events which had happened in the past few hours. Neal was trying to connect with her again. He was able to get close twice, he was bringing down her walls again, and that was not something that she was going to let happen. But the thing that shocked her the most in the last few minutes was using magic. She was scared of it. She was glad it worked, but it felt good. She was scared because it felt good to use magic. Her thoughts were interrupted when the shop started shaking, like an earthquake. David bursts through the back.

"They're here." He hands her a sword and leads the way through. Neal grabs a sword and they get ready to fight. This was going to be hard. The door slams open as the bell shakes violently. Man that bell was annoying. Maybe trying to talk Regina out of it first might work.

"Regina, think about what your doing. Think about Henry."

"Don't talk to me." Her tone was sharp and cold as she used her magic to pin me to the wall.

"Emma!" Yelled David and Neal in unison. David started charging for Cora but she just threw her out the door and closed it. Things were starting to get blurry as Regina loosely tried to strangle me with her magic. Neal was able to lunge at Cora making her drop the dagger. Regina turned around and I took the chance. I grabbed the small knife which sat on the glass counter and held it to Regina's neck. Neal was in front of the dagger and Cora had to choose. Power, or her daughter. She wasn't really planning on hurting Regina. Henry wouldn't like it.

"Mother." There was desperation in Regina's voice. She tried to struggle out but Emma kept a tight grip on her.

"Choose wisely." Neal said. Cora looked between her daughter and the dagger. She picked up the dagger with magic and so I threw Regina at her. Sorry Henry.

"Neal I've got the chalk!" We ran behind the door and I drew the line. It was a lot simpler than last time to make the barrier. Finally, they needed the brake. Being choked is painful. I held my throat, it hurt. But it's nothing.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Neal.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"How are you doing Gold?" I turned to Gold not wanting to look into Neal's eyes.

"Miss Swan, could you pass me my phone? I want to talk to Belle." Oh Belle. If she ever gets her memories back she will be broken.

"Who's Belle?" Questions Neal as I hand Gold the phone.

"Your father's girlfriend." Neal's eyes widened. He did not see that coming. Was it wrong that she found that a bit amusing? Finding out your father has a girlfriend, is different then walking in on them...

He started to talk to Belle. Emma decided not to look. She faced the wall and left Neal to deal with all the emotions he is going through now. She had to deal with her own. She started to feel a pain. The barrier was weakening.

* * *

Neal was now holding his father's hand, he was trying not to cry but Emma knew he wanted to. I guess disliking your father and seeing him die are two different things. She heard her phone ring, it was David.

"Hey are you alright?"

_-"Yeah. Are you guys okay?" _

"We are at the back of Gold's shop, I put another barrier at the doorway."

_-"Is Mary-Margret okay?" _

"She's not with you?" She hears a sigh on the other side of the phone.

-_"I'll find her."_ He hangs up and she puts the phone in her pocket. She feels a pain in her stomach. The barrier.

"Neal. The barrier is braking." Emma grabs her sword and so does Neal. They get ready to fight again. Cora walks through the door without Regina, and the dagger in her hand.

"Enough of you two." With a wave of her hand all Emma can see is purple smoke. Before she knows it she is in the woods. She lowers her sword, so does Neal.

"Great, why didn't we see this coming?"


	7. Walk in the Woods

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, followers, and those who favourite this story! Thank you to the guest reader who gave me some great advice! I did realise that it was a bit rushed and I will fix it. It won't affect anything happening in this chapter though. Enjoy the next chapter... **

* * *

"Great why didn't we see this coming?" Of course Cora used magic!

"I have no idea how we did not see that coming. Where are we?!" Neal gestured to the surroundings.

"Looks like we are near the edge of Storybrooke's border." I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and dialled David. He isn't picking up. Mary-Margret wouldn't have her phone on her. I sigh as I try calling Ruby to pick us up.

"Great. My battery is dead."

"Don't worry I'll call... I don't have my phone."

"Looks like we're walking back. This way." Emma points to the direction they are suppose to be going and starts walking. Neal is walking right beside her and she tries to speed up, but he also speeds up. She decides that she should just walk at a normal pace because he isn't going to slow down or speed up. After a few minutes of silence...

"My father has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Although she was shot by Hook in the shoulder and stumbled over the town line. So she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh. It feels so weird to know he is dating." Emma can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well at least you didn't walk in on them..."

"Well you have had a good time with your parents." Neal smiles and Emma's heart melts. She can't help that she loves those smiles of his. After a few more moments of silence he speaks up again.

"Hey, what I have been trying to tell you earlier." Neal walks in front of Emma and stops. He faces her.

"Neal... Look I..."

"I love you." Emma stops and stares. She doesn't know what to say, her walls are crumbling down no matter how hard she tries to put them back up.

"Emma I know I screwed up big time. I can never make up for all the things I have done to you."

"No you can't. Why couldn't you just take me to Storybrooke when the time was right? Why did you have to leave me? I would've gone anywhere with you Neal! I would've followed you anywhere because I loved you!"

"I... I don't know Emma I was just doing what August told me to do."

"He told you to leave me? He told you to leave me to do your time in jail?!" Tears were streaming down her cheek but she didn't care.

"Alright! I was afraid! I was afraid to see my father. I fell down that portal for a reason. He broke our deal. He said he would come with me. But he left me because he was a coward, I never wanted to see him again." There was a long moment of silence before Neal spoke up yet again.

"When... When you broke the curse. August sent me a postcard. It was a Storybrooke postcard. It told me that you broke the curse and I could be in your life again. I was scared to go back. Not because of my father, but because I didn't think you would forgive me. Because I never forgave myself. I wanted to go to jail for you. I wanted to put you out of any pain that you were in but I couldn't." There was a long silence before Emma realised that they were close once again.

"I love you Emma."

"I... I..." Without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had no idea why but it felt right. He returned it and it was wonderful.

"Emma? Neal?" A voice interrupted them. She jumped back not knowing who it was at first... He was wooden. She felt angry and hateful.

"August?" Emma and Neal said at the same time.

"You're still wood?" Last time she saw him she had just found out about magic. Now it was normal to see someone walking around wooden. Or someone throwing fireballs. Or finding out someone else is somehow related to you. It seems everyone was somehow related.

"I guess I wasn't selfless, brave and true."

"You can say that again! The money I gave you for Emma. She never got it why?!" Neal looked like he would burn August to ash so Emma put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"August what are you doing out here? Your father has been looking for you." A sadden look covered his face.

"I'm wood. I promised my father I would be there when you broke the curse. When you found Storybrooke. I wasn't, so I started turning to wood. I don't want my father to see me like this."

"But he is looking for you. All he wants is to see you! He has been searching everyday for you, asking everyone where you have been. All he does is try to find you." It was true. Eve since the curse broke his father had been searching for him.

"One day I might go see him. Some day. But for now I am glad you two are back together. I am guessing you got the postcard?" I took a step away from Neal. We looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"We're not together..."

"What was that about then?" Okay why did Pinocchio want to know everything? Trying to think of an excuse to avoid the question... Then she remembered why they were in the woods in the first place.

"Neal your father. We have to still get back to them before Cora does something!" Emma grabs Neal's arm and starts pulling him away.

"We're not done August!" Neal yells and then starts running behind Emma. They run into the shop and the little bell rings. They run to the back of the shop to see... What had happened? Cora was on the floor dead with Regina crying beside her and Mary-Margret upset in David's arms. And Gold was still alive.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Where have you two been?" David asked. Still holding onto Mary-Margret.

"Cora decided to send us to the town line. Again, what happened here?"

"Papa are you alright?" Neal asked still standing next to her. Regina looked broken and sad... and full of revenge. She was going to kill whoever killed Cora, which was probably Gold, but she couldn't do that.

"Regina, look I am sorry about your mother..."

"This is all your fault!" Regina screamed at Snow.

"Why do you have to go after everyone I love?!" Regina almost sounded broken, but Emma could tell she was trying to stay strong. That's what Emma did a lot.

"Regina I'm sorry." Mary-Margret said so softly. Regina formed a fire ball in her hand and looked over at Mary-Margret. Before anyone could stop her Regina started throwing it furiously at Mary-Margret!

"Noooooooo!" I ran in front of her and put up my hands. I was expecting to feel pain, heat. But nothing. I opened my eyes to find I was completely fine. Everyone was looking at me as if I was a ghost or something. I lowered my hands and looked at them. Neal came to my side to see if I was fine.

"What happened?" I was feeling fear, but it felt good. No, did I use magic again? Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke with her mother leaving an upset Mary-Margret, a worried David, a stunned Emma and Neal, and a much alive Gold.

* * *

**Author's note: Tell me if you think I should change something!**


	8. What Feels Right

**Author's note: So sorry about the really let update! I know I hate myself too. And this is also a short chapter... But trust me it is a good one. I intended it to be SwanFire so... You just have to read it to see. **

**I fixed up that messy chapter. I don't know why none of my editing went through the first time. There were no paragraph spaces and the author's notes were joined with the story! Sorry that it was hard to read, but it's fixed!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and followers! 20 reviews and 20+ followers! I never expected this story to even reach that honestly. And apparently this story is now in a community as well. So thanks to whoever put this story in there!**

** I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"What did I do?"

"I think you know the answer to that Miss Swan." Replied Gold. He was grinning.

"I... I used _magic_?" I stuttered. I was still scared. No I don't want this!

"I believe you did. Remember magic is run from emotion... You used your love for your mother to block Regina's fire ball." She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. So she just ran, she just ran out of the shop.

* * *

She drove her little yellow bug outside of Storybrooke. At least no one could follow her, there was no magic out here. She drove to the run down dinner she thought she was found out. She stopped in front and walked into the woods. She remembered where August had shown her the tree, the tree which she had come through. There it was. She found the hole and ran her fingers around the edge of it. She found a nearby log and sat on it.

She thought about how her life was completely crazy. Before Henry had knocked on her door in Boston her life was normal. She had a job which payed well, a job she was good at too. Being the saviour was a job she sucked at. She had no one her whole life, the only person was Neal and he left her. Then she spent eleven months in jail and had to give birth! Then it was of to Tallahassee for two years waiting for Neal... Which was the longest two years of her life which she wasted. Once she found a job which she was good at she was all over the place. Tracking people down all over the country. She never managed to find her parents though. Well now she knows why...

"_Emma_! Emma are you out here?" Neal. There was no point in trying to hide from him. He would be able to find her anyway.

"Emma!" He spots me and runs over to my side. He sits on the empty spot on the log. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I said as I uncovered my hands on my face. "My life is _crazy_."

"Hey I know what you mean. Listening to fairytales that you knew were true your whole life... Watching movies about them. Crazy." Emma couldn't help but smile. The versions that she grew up with were a whole lot different to reality.

"So are you upset that you have magic?"

"It's not that." I turned to face him. "Magic is not a problem to me. It's just... When I use it I get scared. Scared because it feels so good to use it. I don't want to end up being some magic freak like Regina, your father or Cora. I _don't_ want it." Neal didn't respond for a while. Emma thought maybe he didn't know what to say.

"Emma. What exactly happened before, in the woods?" Now she was the one lost for words. How could she explain that kiss? She couldn't understand it herself.

"I... Uh." She paused and thought about what she was going to say. "I don't know what got into me. But Neal... It felt..."

"Right." He finished of her sentence. They looked into each other's eyes and Emma realised her walls were crashing down. She looked away and stood Up, trying to avoid eye contact. Neal stood up beside her and without saying anything held the side of her head and kissed her. Emma found her arms around his neck once again. Once they pulled apart their foreheads were touching and they both smiled.

"This does feel right, _us_. But I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did." Their foreheads were no longer touching but they were still close.

"I don't expect you to. But I would like to meet our son."

"There's just one thing you need to know. I told him you were dead."

"You told him I was dead?" At first he sounded shocked. "You know what, I don't blame you for that. You had a good reason why to tell him I was dead."

"Thanks for understanding." She smiled.

"So what are we going to do about us? Not tell anyone? Pretend this never happened? Or we can just keep it complicated?" He grinned, she thought about it. No she hasn't completely forgiven him, she can't stand being mad at him, and she is in love with him.

"I don't know. I... _I love you_ but I just can't forgive you. I don't know what to do."

"Well let's keep it complicated now. Then we can decide what to do after I meet Henry, and we go pay a visit to August with axes?" She let out a little laugh. She wanted to chop August to pieces but she knows her parents would kill her if she did.

"Okay fine, but just one more time..." As she said this her lips were on his. They broke apart and headed back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Greg waited in his hotel room for her. He couldn't wait to see her, and to start the plan. He already had video footage of magic being used. His phone started ringing and he picked up. "Hey where are you?" As he said this there was a knock at the door. He answered it to find her there, Tamara.

"Sorry I'm late but it's hard to find a magical town which really doesn't exist on maps." They kissed. Once they broke apart they spoke.

"It's time to get this plan into action." She says.

"Let's destroy magic."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is short! Finally they are together... Sort of. Anyway yes this is a SwanFire story, always planned it to be. There isn't enough SwanFire stories out there. Well until next time!**


	9. Cinnamon

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait... And this is a short chapter. Sorry! I was throwing around different ideas in my head about this chapter and kept changing it. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Emma and Neal arrive at her apartment to find her mother crying on the bed and David coming up to them to explain.

"She is the reason Cora's dead?" I whispered as i looked over to my mother.

"Yeah she's quite upset about it. Just try not to mention it to her?" He asks and I nod making my way to the couch where Neal sat as David went over to Mary-Margret.

"I called Ruby. Henry should be right over, are you okay?" She looked over to him as she held his hand. He looked worried. "Is it about Henry?"

"I have a son, I really have a son." A smile crept on to his face and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yeah. We have a son. Are you nervous about meeting him?"

"I am nervous because, what if he doesn't like me? I sent you to jail Emma, I haven't even forgiven myself, how can I expect Henry to forgive me for what I did to you?" She held his shoulders.

"Hey, he will love you. He has wanted to know everything about you since he came to find me last year. He has always wanted a father. He won't hate you,but he might hate me. I lied to him when I promised myself I wouldn't do that to him." He held her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Henry loves you, I'm sure of it. You have a good reason for lying about me. I won't let him push you away, okay?" He said once they broke apart.

"Okay. Well before he comes do you want a drink?" She got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'll have my usual thanks." She grinned and it reminded her of Henry.

"So hot chocolate with _cinnamon_?" She laughed and he nodded. Neal had shown her how amazing hit chocolate was with cinnamon. "You know we aren't the only ones who drink it? Apparently it runs in my family. We all love cinnamon."

"Really now?" He was about to say something else when Henry and Ruby come through the door.

"Hey kid had fun?" She asked trying to get on his good side.

"Yeah I guess. Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked enthusiastically. He was beaming.

"Yeah. Thanks Ruby, Mary-Margret is over there."

"Thanks Emma." She walked over to her mother on the bed and looked back to Henry.

"Henry want a hot chocolate?" He put his bag on the table.

"Yes! Don't forget the cinnamon!" Out the corner of her eye she saw Neal smile. She had the three hot chocolates made and they all sat at the table. Emma and Neal on one side, and Henry in the other.

"Henry there's something I need to tell you, and please don't get upset at me."

"What happened? Did something happen in New York? Or with Cora and Regina?"

"Uh not exactly. As you know this is Baelfire." She gestures to Neal. "But he is also known as Neal." A look of confusion crossed Henry's face. He had no idea where this was going.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Henry I'm sorry but I lied to you."

"Lied to me about what?" He wasn't happy.

"About your father. He... He didn't die in a fire. He wasn't a fireman. We were thieves stealing to survive." She stayed strong as Henry looked at her in disbelief. His trust for her was gone now.

"Wait... Is Neal my father?" She nodded as she fought back tears that wanted to come out. He wouldn't forgive her for this. He jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Henry!" She yelled out as he went out the door. She and Neal stood up and went after him. "_Henry_!"


	10. Your Story

**Author's note: Quick update! yay! Well here it is...**

**As you know OUAT=Not mine!**

* * *

_Neal:_

"I knew this would happen. He hates me now." Emma and Neal were going down the stairs trying to catch up to Henry who had run off.

"Hey Emma he doesn't hate you. The news is just surprising." Neal stops Emma from going down the stairs and turns to face her. "Look I'll go find him. You stay here and I'll go talk to him and get him to come back here. Okay?" Tears were starting to form up in her eyes.

"Okay." He gave her a kiss and continued going down the stairs.

* * *

Neal went down the stairs and looked around. Henry was no where to be seen. He started walking down the street when he spotted Emma's bug and... Henry inside. He made his way over and knocked on the window and startled Henry. He looked up and opened the door. "Hey." He said, he didn't seem happy. Neal sat in the driver's seat and Henry was in the passenger's seat.

"What you reading kid?" He tried to sound like nothin was wrong at all.

"Your story." His story?! He looked over at the page to see a bunch of text on one side, and a picture (or painting by the looks of it) of him when he was fourteen.

"What exactly is this book?" He asked.

"It's the reason why I knew about the curse. My grandmother gave me this book a few months before I found Emma and brought her back here. It has everyone's stories including yours, well up until you leave." The memory of his father leaving him seemed to flash at the back of his mind. He tried to shove it away and concentrate on his son.

"Wow cool. So you're the one who brought Emma to Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. I had to run away to find her. Once I brought her here things started to change a lot until she broke the curse and everyone's memories returned. Then... well then she and grandma, Mary-Margret, fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. It took a lot of work to get them back." Emma has been to the Enchanted Forest... well that will be an interesting topic to talk about. They were silent for a while.

"Hey Henry your mum is really upset."

"She lied to me and told me you were dead! I've always wanted a dad." Dad, he was a dad.

"She had a good reason to. I am the reason she had to give you up Henry, just hear this story..."

* * *

_Emma:_

Neal went down the stairs to go find Henry and she went back up to the apartment. She wiped away the falling tears and went back to the apartment. and she sat at the table with her hot chocolate with cinnamon. "I'm guessing that didn't end too well?" She just nodded staring out into space. She heard him pull out a chair across from her. "Henry will forgive you. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"But I lied to him! I lied to him and now he is going to think I'm like Regina, she always lied to him and now I have as well." She didn't even think about that. She was like Regina. Henry is going to think she is like Regina because she lied to him.

"You're overreacting Emma. Henry won't think you are like Regina. You had a good reason I'm sure. Actually what is that reason?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He went over and hugged her and then went back to Mary-Margret and Ruby.

* * *

_Henry:_

His Dad finished telling him the reason why he had left her. He knew about the curse this whole time, just not about him. "See Henry you have no reason to be mad at your mum. You should be mad at me for leaving you two."

"I could of handled the truth though. Instead she lied to me just like Regina does, she lied to me all the time." His father sighed.

"Well what about if you go say sorry to Emma, she is really upset. And tomorrow we can learn more about each other, okay kid?"

"I guess so." They got out of the car and headed for the apartment.

* * *

_Emma:_

A few minutes later the door swung open and there was Henry and Neal.

"Mum... I'm sorry." He didn't even look at her he looked down at his feet then ran up to his room.

"Emma are you okay?"

"He didn't even look at me. How did the talk go?"

"Henry's a great kid. I think we did a great job." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Does he think I'm like Regina?"

"Uh... No. Of course not." He hesitated, he was lying. She yanked out of his grip to face him.

"Neal! Tell me the truth!"

"Fine... Yes he might of mentioned it."

"I knew it..." Neal had his arms around her again. After a few seconds of silence,

"Hey did you want to talk about what happened in the woods?" She had forgotten about that.

"Okay then." They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I was thinking about it and I thought there was only one way to see what is going to happen with our complicated relationship." They were looking into each other's eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow night, you would like to go out to dinner with me?" She shot up one eye brow.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He let out a bit of a laugh.

"Yes, Emma Swan will you go on a date with me?" She thought about it.

"Yes. Yes I would. But a lot of crazy stuff goes on around this town and I might not to be able to make it if something goes wrong."

"I don't mind, I don't care if our date is trying to track down a crazy wizard. I just want to be with you."

"So where are you planning for us to go?"

"You always liked picking where we went on our dates years ago, would you still like to?"

"Yes! I have the perfect idea." He held her cheeks and kissed her, her hands were around his neck. They broke apart and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They sat on the couch talking until she drifted off into a world of sleep.

* * *

_David:_

David looked at her sleeping wife. She had finally gone to sleep after much crying. He got up and went to see if Emma was alright. Ruby left a while ago. He walked into the lounge room to see Emma and Neal sleeping on the couch with Emma's head on Neal's shoulder. He grabbed his camera from the kitchen bench and took a picture of the sleeping couple.

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think? I haven't put the story in many different perspectives, it's been mostly Emma that I started to forget to label them! So I started again. And for those wondering where Greg and Tamara are, they're coming...**


	11. Spells and Lost Time

**Author's note: Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story! I know a lot of people have abandoned their stories after that depressing last episode "Quiet Minds"... Sad to see him go, but it is good writing I guess. Well this story shall go on! Here is the next chapter...**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time... If that isn't clear. :)**

* * *

_Emma:_

She slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her bed, but on the lounge. She looked up to see a sleepy Neal looking at her with a smile. "Hey you." She said smiling back at him.

"Hey beautiful." I cuddled up against his shoulder. Her neck was sore from sleeping on the lounge all night, but she didn't really care.

"You two up now?" She heard David call from the kitchen. She smelt pancakes. She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa." Henry looked cheerful until he turned to look over to Neal and I. His smile faded as he looked at me. My heart shattered to pieces.

"Dad? You're still here?" Neal sat up and she held her neck where it was sore and rubbed it.

"Yeah buddy. I kind of felt asleep on the couch." He smiled as he stood up and helped her up as well. Her whole body was sore but it wasn't the worst she had slept. She used to live in a car!

"Henry you want pancakes?" Asked David.

"Sure." He sat at the table and David brought him pancakes. She sat down next to Henry with Neal on her other side.

"Henry look I'm sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't of lied to you about your father just please. Please don't shut me out." Henry doesn't look up from his breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." He leaves the table and goes back upstairs without saying another word. He still hasn't forgiven her. She tried to hold back the tears which were forming in her eyes. She felt Neal's arm go around her shoulder to comfort her.

"He still hates me."

"Hey don't think like that. Henry _loves_ you. I'm sure he will forget about it soon." Neal tried to comfort her.

"What do you mean he will _forget_ about it?! I lied to him, something which Regina always did and now he thinks I'm just like Regina!" Neal grabbed her shoulders so that she faced him.

"Emma, Henry can't stay mad at you! You're his mother and he does love you. If you want I'll talk to him again. Just please don't say that he hates you, it isn't true. Don't put yourself down like that." He wiped a tear that escaped her eye. Neal always knew what to say.

"But..." He cut her off with a kiss and she let him distract her. They pulled apart. "Okay." She pulls out of his grip and wipes any evidence that she was crying off her face. She stands up. "I should get out to the Sheriff station, with Regina roaming around and Greg Mendal, something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it."

"I'll come down to the station later." David said as he finished making a tray of food for Mary-Margret.

"No. You need to stay here with Mary-Margret. She needs you now. Neal do you mind helping me out today?" She gave him the puppy eyes and he gave out a little laugh.

"Of course, but I just want to know how you became town sheriff before the curse broke, considering we were..." She gave him a death stare. He better not tell her father that they were thieves once! She will tell them later but now was not the time.

"You were _what_?" David asked his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"Uh... I'm going to get ready." And she ran up the stairs and left Neal down their with her father. She changed her clothes and brushed her hair before running back down stairs. Sorry Neal she thought. When she got back down stairs David was staring down Neal who was uncomfortably sitting at the table. She cleared her throat.

"Emma. Do want to get going now?" Neal asked nervously as he got up from his chair. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the rack and went out the door with Neal close behind. They walked down the stairs holding each other's hand.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No. Sorry I thought you told him already. I am curious how you became sheriff when well... We were thieves once."

"When I first came to Storybrooke there was already a sheriff. He asked me to become is deputy because I was good at finding people. I accepted and he... He well died." She hadn't thought about Graham for a while. Just another person she lost because she loved.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They exited the building as Emma told him about the election and standing up to his father. She was glad that he didn't ask her anymore about Graham. They arrived in front of the dinner and Emma opened the door only to bump into someone and dropping all the papers she was holding.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I helped her pick up all her papers. They were maps with red texta marks over them. She only got a glimpse of the map before she took it out of her hand.

"No sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Tamara." They got up and she extended her hand which Emma shook.

"Emma Swan. Are you new around here?" She had never seen her before. Something felt off about her.

"Oh yeah. My fiancé had a car crash here and it was pretty bad so I came as soon as I could. For some reason I couldn't get Storybrooke on my GPS. But I just drove through Maine until I arrived here."

"You're Greg Mendel's fiancé? I'm the sheriff here, I hope he is doing okay. Are you planning to stay long?"

"Well the plan was to leave as soon as Greg could. But this town is starting to grow on us." She left with a smile and mine faded. I faced Neal who looked worried as well.

"We have another problem on our hands. Tamara, Greg's fiancé. If they decide to stay they will surely find out about everything." She went to a booth and sat at it and Neal sat across from her.

"Relax Emma. She doesn't seem like a bad person. As soon as they can I'm sure they'll leave town." Ruby brings Emma her usual every morning, a strong coffee to get through the day.

"Yeah I just have a gut feeling something bad is going to happen. Greg should've left town a while ago and now his fiancé is here, with maps of the town. It looks like she is trying to find something." Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"Or maybe she wants to do a little sight seeing?"

"Of _what_? The fairy dust mines and the troll bridge? Seriously Neal, I have a bad feeling something will happen." She notices Neal trying to keep back a laugh. He didn't believe her.

"Whatever you say Emma. You need to trust that they aren't here to hurt you or anyone."

"And what happened last time I trusted someone not to hurt me?" A pained expression took over his face as she realised what she had said. "Let's... Let's just go." She stumbled over here words and headed out of Granny's. She waited in the bug for Neal and a few minutes later he came out with a coffee to go and hoped in the passenger's seat. For the first few minutes they drove in silence. She couldn't stand it. "Neal I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Emma. You have a right to be angry at me for leaving you. I know you have, well a bit of a trust issue thanks to me. Maybe you are right. That Tamara girl might be _evil_." She couldn't help but smile as he used the word evil. She didn't mean it that way.

"I don't think she's _evil_, just something's off about her."

"Is it because you've been hanging around fairy tale characters way too long, and she's not one so she seems off?" He ended it with a grin.

"That just could be the case Cassidy." She pulled up to the sheriff station and stopped the car. Before she could get out Neal grabbed her and kissed her, just like they used to do in the car about a decade ago. They broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes, both of them were smiling. "Okay what was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm just making up for lost time."

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're making up for lost time." They continued kissing, making up for lost time.

* * *

_Henry:_

He listened from up stairs as his grandfathers talked downstairs. Apparently Mr Gold owed David a favour, one which David was cashing in. He was going to make sure Regina didn't get to his grandmother. He looked at the storybook in his hands. He remembered when he first got this book from grandma. He was sitting outside at school looking at his incomplete homework, to was a family tree. One which he didn't want to do or think about. He didn't have any family, but now it seems the whole town is somehow related to him. He remembered reading through the book and finding people in town who looked like the characters.

Once he read about the curse, he knew it had to be real. Magic was real and it seemed completely harmless. Now it is the thing which is tearing his family part. It is the source of all their problems. He had to get rid of it. He conducted a plan which is surely to get rid of magic. He snuck out of the apartment and headed for the mines to grab some dynamite before running to the well.

* * *

_Regina:_

This was hard enough the first time, bit this time it was real. Her mother was dead, not because of her this time. Snow White. She had to destroy and take away everything she loved! She was going through her mothers things, she was angry. More than angry, she needed to make sure that no one would take anything she loved away from her again. She tore apart her mother's dresses in search for it. It had to be somewhere.

There it was. "Thank you mother." The spell she needed to have everything she wanted, she would have Henry.

* * *

_Emma:_

She had forgotten how happy it made her when she was with Neal. After making up for lost time they thought they should actually get to work. No threats from Regina, yet. They were sitting at the station with not much to do yet. "How are plans for _our_ date tonight?" Neal asked as he walked over to her desk she was sitting at.

"I have the perfect thing for us to do, and you aren't going to get anything out of me about tonight." It was perfect, well close to perfect. She knew Neal would love it, and she would also enjoy it. At the same time she would get answers, answers she wants. Neal opens his mouth to say something when her phone rings, it's David. "Everything alright?"

_"Not really. Is Henry with you?"_

"No he should be with you. Wait why? What's happened?"

_"It Seems Henry is missing."_

"Henry's missing?! Where the hell do he go?!"

_"I'm not sure. We didn't notice him go out."_ She looked up to Neal who was as worried as she was.

"Meet me at Granny's and we'll get Ruby to help."

_"Got it. See you there." _He hung up as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"We need to go find Henry." She runs out the door with Neal close behind her.


End file.
